Worlds Collide
by carolinemarlee
Summary: He was everything she could never believe in, he was the son of the Dark Lord. He was the darkness itself, but everywhere she went, everything she did he was always there. She was falling in love with the darkness, with every step she just fell faster.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the characters that I created.

* * *

><p>Most people pretend to know what a broken heart feels like, only a small percentage of them actually know what it feels like. To have this longing and need for someone who isn't there anymore, to feel like you failed yourself. So many people told me it was wrong, that it was impossible. I spent so much time trying to prove them wrong, but in the end they were right and I should just stop trying and just start living. We were never meant to be together and I just need to accept that, and move on...<p>

_September 1st 1996 _

"Gabi!" A voice from behind yelled, a brunette with violet eyes turned around with a smile on her face as she saw her best friend. Ginny Weasley stood there, with her hands full with her trunk in one hand and an owl cage in the other.

"Ginny, it's so good to see you," Gabi exclaimed and quickly took her trunk before she tumbled backwards into the train.

"I know I'm pretty amazing aren't I?" She joked, "How was your summer? I wish we had gotten to see each other. How was France?" Ginny asked, as she handed her trunk and owl away. Gabi shrugged and smiled.

"It was good, the house was beautiful Mum said that next summer you could come visit if you wanted you," Gabi told her, a smile crossed Ginny's lips as she though of a summer away from her brothers. They found Ron, Harry and Hermione against the wall of the platform, they were talking and they all had that grim expression on their faces. They wore that expression a lot, Gabi thought as she and Ginny walked closer to them.

"Ron, did Mum and Dad already leave? I forgot to say goodbye," Ginny asked, a small blush crossed Ginny's cheeks as she noticed Harry staring at her.

"Ummm oh ya, they did she said she couldn't find you but she'd write," Ron said trying to remember.

"Gabi how was France? Were you close to Paris? Did you get to see any of the museums?" Hermione asked, throwing questions at her as she held her old battered copy of "Hogwarts: A History" in her arms.

"Potter, how's mum? Oh right she's dead," A voice from behind them mocked.

"What do you want Riddle!" Ron said angrily, pushing himself away from the wall. Gabi turned around and came face to face with Zac Riddle, he was wearing a simple grey-shirt that hugged tightly to his body. His ice blue eyes, glared down at her before returning to Ron.

"Nothing from you, you fucking blood traitor," He spat at Ron, but his eyes kept watching Gabi. For a split second, his eyes were staring directly into her violet ones. She bit her lip, and quickly looked away. Zac shook his head, as if shaking unwanted thoughts from it. As he threw them another glare, before walking off. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him talking to Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. A blonde girl was hanging off of his arm. A sprig of jealously ran through her, how could she be jealous? She asked herself, she kept staring at him. He's the son of the most evil wizard on earth; you can't be attracted to that! Gabi scolded herself and tried to push those thoughts away.

"Gab?" Ginny asked, pulling her back to reality. "You okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, just thinking," She mumbled and turned her attention back to them. Ron was still furious,

"It has to be illegal for him to be allowed to go to school," He spat.

"You don't get to choose your family, just because his father's a murderer doesn't mean he is," Gabi explained.

"You actually defending him?" Harry asked with a look of shock on his face, Gabi bit her lip realizing her mistake.

"No I'm just saying... oh never mind," She said, realizing there was no way out of what she had just said. She had just defended Zac Riddle and there was no denying it. Gabi took a deep breath, and looked around. It was going to be a long year, but she already knew that.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the look on Weasley's face?" Theo asked sliding into the compartment; Draco was on his back with his head in Pansy's lap. Zac was staring at the window, not even acknowledging his presence. Blaise smirked and nodded,<p>

"He looked like he was going to explode, nice work mate," Blaise said elbowing Zac. A smirk crossed him lips, but he didn't tear his eyes away from the window. He twisted the ring around his finger; he looked down at the red eyes of the snake that were entwined in it. It was his 16th birthday present from his father. It had actually surprised him that his father even remember, since he had been absent from his life for 13 years. He thought back on his childhood, if you could even call it that. The first few years of his life had been spent being taking care by servants and nannies around his father's mansion. His mother wouldn't be caught dead taking care of a baby, when he was finally old enough to read and write his mother started shoving dark magic down his throat. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have to accept that his father was Lord Voldemort and his mother was Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course his parents didn't stay together, The Dark Lord didn't have the time or emotion for something as trivial as a wife. The Dark Lord could only love himself.

He looked around the compartment; Draco was still lying on the bench with his head in Pansy's lap with his eyes closed as she played with his hair. Blaise and Theo were sitting across from each other talking quietly; his friends may have been the only think keeping him in touch with his sanity. Draco stretched his arms above his head and Zac caught sight of the top of the dark mark showing above his sleeve. That was one thing that Zac would never receive, his ring was his only personal dark mark and to him it seemed so much worse than just a simple tattoo on his arm.

"Do we really have to start classes tomorrow? I'm going to kill myself if we have another screw up Defense teacher," Theo said dramatically.

"It's called school, classes are kind of the point. Plus I heard Snape is going to be the DADA teacher this year," Zac told him.

"And I'm okay with that, at least we'll actually be doing something,"

"And if you two actually paid attention you'd probably be doing a lot better," Draco added sitting up from Pansy's lap.

"I have better things to do," Zac snapped.

"And I'm just lazy," Theo said with a smile as he twirled his wand around his finger.

"You know next year your going to be stuck being head boy with the Mudblood and then we'll see who's laughing," Blaise told him, Draco rolled his eyes.

"If she's still here…" He mumbled, and they all knew what that meant. Zac's eyes got cold; he knew what was going to happen after this year. He didn't know if he could handle a war, and he didn't know if he could handle the outcome of it either. If his father won, the world would be over every speck of light in this world would be gone. He vaguely remembered something his Aunt Narcissa, Draco's Mother told him when he was 11. She had told him that, "You could have everything you want in this world, but it means nothing if you don't have anyone to share it with," She was right of course, Narcissa is almost never wrong.

But he didn't know then, that it would haunt him for the next 5 years. He was alone, he had girlfriends if you could call them that but when he though about it he had never met anyone that he would want to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't have much time left either; all upper-class purebloods married young. Most of the people he knew got married when there were 18 of 19. That gave him three years; three years to find the person that he would spend the rest of his life with. It was all too much for him, he couldn't handle it. He hated being seen as weak, he couldn't even count the numerous times his mother had called him weak.

He bit his lip, and sighed closing his eyes. One way or another I'm going to have to figure out, he told himself. Outside the countryside flew by them as the train moved closer to Hogwarts. Closer to Hogwarts, and closer to reality.

* * *

><p>AN: Review Please (: Good or Bad I'd love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Ginny asked groggily, she lifted her head and looked across as Gabi, who was absent-mindedly staring out the window.<p>

"We should be there soon," Luna said; who was sitting beside Gabi chewing on a licorice wand. Gabi turned her attention back to her friends,

"Ya probably I don't have watch but I recognize some of these places from last year," She told them, Ginny nodded and put her head back against the window and fell back asleep. Gabi smiled a little and brought her legs up on the seat and crossed them.

"So how was your summer? I hear France is beautiful in the summer," Luna asked.

"It was alright, it gets kind of boring there's not much to do." Gabi said shrugging. "I wish I was a lot closer to all of you guys, I can floo but it's hard sometimes," She explained.

"I know but you can make your own fun," Luna said with a cheery smile on her face. Gabi rolled her eyes and laughed, Luna really was one of a kind.

"I need a boyfriend," Gabi announced, "Ginny has Dean and it's annoying to watch them snog while I sit here depressed and alone,"

"You're not depressed or alone, plus who would I hang out with if you had a boyfriend?" Luna asked.

"You hang out by yourself most of the time anyways, I'm fifteen and have never been kissed is that sad or what?" Gabi told her as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Luna shrugged, telling Gabi what she already knew it was sad.

"I'm going to the bathroom," She said to no one in particular, as she got up and walked out of the compartment. They had to choose the compartment farthest away from the bathrooms, Gabi thought as she walked down the aisle.

"What are you doing down here? Half-blood," Someone said, and Gabi looked up coming face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"I was just going to the bathroom," She said softly, her face starting to turn red. A trait that she hated so much, it came along with being shy.

"Are you a Slytherin? I didn't think so, only Slytherins are allowed down here," Pansy told her. Gabi bite her lip and swallowed.

"Ummm sorry I didn't know that…" She said.

"Are you stupid or something now get lost, filthy half-blood," She spat at her, 'I'm not going to cry, it's okay I'll just hold it…' Gabi told herself, she hated being shy it was horrible. She turned around and came face to face with Zac Riddle.

"Parkinson, you don't own the fucking bathroom. To be honest you don't own anything," He told her, and this time it was her who started turning red. "Or do you enjoy watching girls wet themselves?" He asked her meanly. Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, and moved to the side as Gabi walked past her. Gabi looked back briefly and gave him a nervous smile, he didn't return it his eyes just followed her.

* * *

><p>"You coming Mate?" Blaise asked Draco as they started leaving the train.<p>

"Uh ya I just need to check something," He said, Zac gave him a look, and Draco pointed up with his eyes. Zac just nodded and left with the rest of them.

"Zac!" He heard a girlish voice say, 'Fuck' he mouthed and Blaise and Theo just laughed. "Zac, I couldn't find you on the train." Daphne Greengrass, said as she wrapped her arm around his. Her hair was tied up in a green ribbon and she was already wearing her Hogwarts uniform. 'I'm only dating her for sex' He told himself trying to control his temper. That may be the reason but sometimes that wasn't even enough for him, I guess this is how Draco feels with Parkinson.

"How were your holidays? Did you go anywhere?" She asked in her annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Do you mind letting go of my arm before it loses feeling?" He asked totally ignoring her questions. She let go and stood there looking like she had just been slapped. He just kept walking stuffing his hands in his pockets, Daphne quickly shook it off and ran to catch up with him. Zac looked back noticing Draco wasn't coming anytime soon, he stopped by the gates.

"Go on I'll wait for him," He said and they just nodded as they got into a carriage. He leaned back against the gate, he saw Draco walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell?" He asked in a low voice pushing himself away from the gate.

"Just wait," Draco said as he walked away from Zac.

"Don't walk away from me!" He said loudly, and walked towards him. Something in Draco snapped and he held his wand up to Zac's throat.

"Your not your father, I don't have to listen to you," He said in a dangerously low voice. Out of nowhere Zac punched him in the jaw, and pushed him away. As he stalked towards the carriages, ignoring his friend who was cursing under his breathe holding his jaw in his hand.

"I thought you'd be happy to know, I broke Potter's nose," Draco yelled after him. Zac paused for a moment, and looked back at him.

"Goddammit come on," Zac said with a small smirk on his lips as they both climbed into the last carriage. They both sat in silence, as the carriage carried them both up to Hogwarts. Zac looked over at Draco, and then back down to his lap. It was his father's fault that he had this horrible temper, and a constant need to control everything. Draco was right he wasn't his father; compared to him he was nothing no one had to listen to him.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Hermione exclaimed loudly as Harry walked into the great hall half an hour late with blood dripping from his face.<p>

"Nothing, what'd I miss?" He asked taking a sip from his goblet, as Ginny took the cloth in his hand and cleaned up the blood he missed.

"Snape is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Slughorns our new potions teacher," Gabi told him, as she was picking at her food from across the table.

"Snape? I didn't know Dumbledore would actually allow that," Harry asked a little confused.

"I guess because he wanted slughorn back in potions, DADA was the only other place to give Snape. He'd wanted that position for a long time, he favors the Slytherins as always so you two are going to need to work extra hard," Hermione explained, raising her eyebrows at Ron and Harry, Ron was currently stuffing his face with dessert.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Gabi teased. Ron just rolled his eyes, and wiped his mouth. Gabi looked around the great hall, to see a pair of ice blue eyes watching her from across the hall. She got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach; a slight blush came to her cheeks and quickly looked away. The rest of dinner was uneventful, as they spent the remainder talking about their holidays. Harry looked over at Gabi and smiled, it was rather obvious he liked her. To be honest Gabi liked him too, but she always knew Ginny did as well. Even though she had Dean, Harry was someone who Ginny had liked since she was 11. Harry, Ron and Hermione left saying something about having to turn in early. Leaving Ginny and Gabi alone at the table.

"Gin?" Gabi asked.

"Ya?"

"Quick question, but umm do you think that any of the Slytherins could be nice?" She asked trying to make it sound as general and non-personal as possible.

"Ya I guess, we have classes with some of the Slytherins and they're not that bad," Ginny explained.

"But I mean not just any Slytherin I mean them…" Gabi said losing any chance of this question sounding general.

"Oh… umm Gab you know there not nice people, remember last year Pansy Parkinson shoved me in the hall way and they all laughed," Ginny said remembering that not so pleasant memory.

"I guess… but on the train when I went to the bathroom Zac Riddle kind of defended me… Pansy Parkinson was saying that I couldn't go to the bathroom because that was the Slytherin end of the train. But he said she didn't own the bathrooms, and let me go," Gabi said finishing her story.

"I don't know… but I think you should stay away from them," Gabi nodded but she still felt like somehow she was special, if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have done anything. It was only the first day of school and yet she was already feeling nervous and confused.

* * *

><p>AN: Review Please


	3. Authors Note

A/N: I'm going to be putting this story on hold for a while, I'm really busy with school and exams and everything. I don't know when I'll be writing the third chapter, and I actually had it written and everything but my computer shut down on me and I lost it and I haven't had the patience to re-write it. When I have time I'll defiantly be writing the third, fourth, fifth and so on chapters. Thanks and sorry.

~Caroline (dreamersanddriftwood)


End file.
